Kung Fu Panda: Elemental Scrolls
by Draconicscribe32
Summary: "People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff." - David Tennant (Doctor Who: Season 3 Episode 2: Blink) To save the future, Master Po, with the help of his student Yang, must travel into the past to resurrect the dead.
1. Chapter 1

Master Po sat in the garden of the Jade Palace, meditating as he reminisced about the days before. His mind wandered to the day, 15 years ago, when he first obtained the job as Master of the Jade Palace. The day when the Furious Five separated. He was astounded by the events that had transpired on that day. Crane and Monkey had left for the Imperial City, to take up the position of Regents. Viper had gone home to become her village's protector. Though, last he heard, she had just gotten engaged, and was to be married to the son of a wealthy business man. Mantis left to search for a soul mate, though, Po knew that he might not find her because he always appears when Po least expects it. As he went through his list of friends, his thoughts went to the one that hurt him to think about. Tigress. It had been 15 years since he had last seen her, and Po often wonder what had happened to her, since she left without saying goodbye. The more he thought about her, the more it hurt. He loved Tigress, and would give anything to have her back. It was only when his student, Yang, arrived that he was able to distract himself from such thoughts.

"Master Po," Yang said timidly, "it's ready." Po took a look at his young student. 13 year old Yang was a white haired rabbit who had come to the palace when he was barely a year old. He was very strong, but lacked when it came to things like patience and studying. He loved to fight, but lately he had been focusing on what they were doing today. It surprised Po how much he and Yang were alike.

"Good," Po said as he began to stand up. Grabbing his staff, he made his way into the Dragon Chamber. He remembered the first time he came into this room. It was where his master told him that he was to become the Dragon Warrior. It was full of famous Kung Fu relics, each with there own story. However, that wasn't why they were there today. Today, Po and his student were going to venture 20 years into the past to find the long lost Elemental Scroll. Four scrolls rumored to have the ability to grant any wish once they have been gathered together. For the spell to work, the caster needs to be in an area where two dragons face each other. What better a place that the Dragon Pool.

"Are you sure that this will work, Master?" Yang asked. "Traveling back in time isn't really my strong suit. Heck, I'm not good at any form of magic, for that matter."

"Fear not, Yang," Po replied as he patted his student on the shoulder as they climbed in to the water, "you can do this. I have faith in you." With a nod of his head, Yang began to chant the spell. Po was surprised yet again at how fluent the boy was while he spoke the words. _I guess Yin is as important to him as Tigress was to me._ Po mused. As Yang continued his chanting, the circular rim of the pool began to hum. Soon bolts of energy began to emit from the pools edge. "Don't stop," Po commanded, "keep going." Yang did as he was told, and soon bolts of lightning shot up and arched over the pair. When the lightning made a dome, there was a large cracking sound and they were gone.

Twenty years into the past, Master Shifu was lighting candles around the Dragon Pool, when light began to erupt from the pool itself. Turning to look at the light, Shifu watched as the light disburse, revealing two figures, one panda and one rabbit. As he watched in stunned silence, Shifu saw the rabbit collapse into the water. "Yang," the panda said as he pulled the rabbit out of the water.

"Who are you?" Shifu demanded. "How did you get in here?" The panda ignore him as he checked on the rabbit, whom Shifu could only guess was named Yang. "If you do not answer me," he continued, "you will leave me no choice but to summon the Furious Five!"

"Wait!" The panda said with a pleading look on his face. "I will explain everything, just let me check on my student." As the panda called out his student's name, much to Shifu's great relief, the boy began to open his eyes.

"Master?" The boy called out weakly.

"I'm here, Yang." The panda smiled.

"I did it." Yang smiled before slipping back into unconsciousness. As the panda gently set Yang down, he turned towards Shifu.

"Now," the panda said as he sat down cross-legged, "I am ready to answer your questions."

"Who are you?" Shifu asked.

"That's," the panda explained, "kind of complicated, Master Shifu."

"How did you get in here?" He continued asking, trying to compose himself after finding out that the panda knew his name.

"That's complicated too." The panda began to rub the back of his neck. "Let's just say we used a spell to get here."

"Where do you come from?" Shifu didn't know what to expect from this question, but he definitely didn't expect the answer.

"Not where," the panda said cryptically, "but when." As Shifu looked into the panda's eyes he realized the answer to his first question automatically.

"Po?" Shifu asked. All the panda did was bow. Shifu was stunned. It definitely was Po, only he was older and looked a bit wiser. "But how?" Standing up, Po walked over to his former master.

"Again," Po continued, "it is complicated."

"But why?" Shifu tried to get a straight answer from this older version of Po, however, his students had just entered the chamber.

"I will explain everything to you later," Po said. "But right now, we need to get Yang somewhere so he can rest comfortably." Bending down so was at Shifu's ear level. "For now," he whispered, "just refer to me as Master Mingtian."

"Of course." Shifu replied at the same level, before calling to his student. "Everyone, this is Master Mingtian. He will be staying with us until his business is concluded." He turns to Viper and Crane. "Viper. Crane. Take Mingtian's student somewhere where he can be comfortable."

"Yes, Master." And with that, they picked up Yang and were off. As Shifu lead Master Po, or Mingtian, as he wanted to be called, away from his students, Po took one look back at Tigress. Soon followed by that familiar pain that took hold of his heart every time he thought of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Yang woke up groggily, staring at what he thought to be the ceiling of his room. It was only till he heard the door open that he realized where in fact he actually was. Getting up slowly, he looked over to the door and saw a viper and a crane enter the room. "Oh, good," the viper said in relief, "you're awake. We thought for sure you wouldn't wake up."

"Where am I?" Yang asked.

"I hope you don't mind," the crane replied, "but we took you to my room. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Yang replied. "That was more magic than I was used to."

"Yeah," the viper continued, "Master Mingtian said that you are more of a fighter than a magician."

"Mingtian?" Yang didn't understand what she meant, until he remembered what his master told him. "Oh, right. Yeah, it's my sister who was better with magic than I was." The thought of his sister Yin made Yang's face drop. "I'm sorry," he said after a moment, "I just need a moment." Taking the hint, the two masters left Yang. Meanwhile, on the other side of the Jade Palace, Mingtian and Shifu were walking in the garden as Mingtian had just finished talking about the future.

"So," Shifu said, "the Furies Five will break apart, and I live to see it. I never thought it could happen. But how? I still don't understand."

"If I were to make a guess," Mingtian replied, "I would say Tirgess' disappearance was tied into it."

"But, why would she leave?" Shifu continued. "What happened that forced her?" Without any warning, Mingtian stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I have been thinking about that since it happened." Mingtian's tone was solemn. "The only answer I could think of is that it was because of me." Shifu looked at his student, confused. "Something happened, Master," he explained after a while, "something happened the day before she left. Either something wonderful, or something that was a horrible mistake."

"What happened?" Shifu asked. Mingtian went silent as he looked over the master's shoulders. Looking behind him, Shifu saw a tiger and a panda heading their way. "Master Tigress, Po," Shifu said when they were close enough, "to what do we owe this meeting?"

"Forgive our interruption, Masters." Tigress said with a bow. "But Po had some questions for Master Mingtian."

"Oh," Mingtian said with a smirk, "and what questions might that be?"

"I was hoping to ask you this in private." Po replied, causing Mingtian to laugh.

"Is that a fact?" Mingtian turned towards Shifu. "Please excuse us, Master Shifu, Master Tigress." With a bow, Tigress and Shifu departed. "Tell me, what is on your mind, Po?"

"Are you my real father?" Po asked bluntly. Mingtian just laughed, making Po's face drop.

"Straight to the point." Mingtian said. "Unfortunately, I am not your real father. Though I do know him."

"Really?" Po's face lit up.

"Yep," he continued, "he is as good of a friend of mine like Master Shifu. Though, the two of them have not met yet."

"Really?" Po looked back towards his master, though his eyes drifted towards Tigress. A motion that Mingtian noticed.

"Have you told her how you feel?" Mingtian asked. Po looked at the panda next to him in surprised. "You aren't very good at hiding your emotions, Po. I'm surprised that no one has noticed yet."

"Am I that easy to see through?" Po asked ashamed.

"Not really," Mingtian answered. "Only someone that knows the feeling of wanting something out of your reach, can see this." Po looked at Mingtian curiously. "I know of this type of wanting. And when I finally obtained the one I wanted, she left the next day. Ever since then, I've wondered if it was my fault." Po looked at the panda before him. He couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Take my advice, Po. Don't live in regret. Tell her as soon as you can, and don't waste time." Mingtian knew that it was no use. Even if Po told Tigress his feelings, Tigress won't return them for another five years. As he stood there in silence, Mingtian saw his student walking towards him with his head hung low. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

Yang gave a small shrug. "I just want to get my sister back as soon as possible."

"What do you mean?" Tigress said as soon as she and Shifu rejoined the group.

"I think," Mingtian said to his student, "it is time to tell them of our mission."


End file.
